shades of gray
by lizziriot
Summary: kieran, demetri and briare. those were their names. salem wanted nothing to do with them. unfortunatley, they wanted everything to do with her.
1. NOTICE

**Okay, so I know that it's been forever since I updated **_**Shades of Gray**_**, and I'm sorry I'm in the process of revamping it. Still the same story line, mostly, but a few changes and completely re-worded. I'm also looking for a beta (if you are one of know a good one,pleaseeee?), because, eventually, I want to get this story published. I've also been suffering form personal issues, so I haven't had time to write much lately. I will try to post it all at once and warn you before I do.**

**xoxo**

**-LizziRiot**


	2. I

**A/N; chapter 1, version 2. Read and review please and thank you.**

**

* * *

  
**

Emily looked up at the gray sky.

"I hope it doesn't rain," she said, a whine creeping into her voice.

I snorted, "yeah, 'cuz Seattle's defiantly famous for its sunshine and blue skies. Get real."

She was silent. I looked at her and fought hard against the urge to roll my eyes "Oh god. Here we go _again_. Why the hell are you so _obsessed _with them? Has Demetri Rose ever even _looked_ at you? What about Kieran? And _don't_ even get me started on Briare! She wasn't to good for us when she was in the eight grade, but now she's too high and mighty to acknowledge us…"

Emily intercepted me when I paused to take a breath "I want to be looked at like they are. To be considered perfection…" she trailed off, hopefully realizing how idiotic she sounded.

" Em', you are considered perfection. Is it not enough to have every human male age 12 to… dead to leave a trail of drool behind them when you walk by? Or maybe I'm cramping your style, you know? Maybe you're to cool for me, because 10 years of friendship isn't as important as being _looked _a certain way!"

I turned around and started stomping on the in the direction of the high school, my new converse slapping against the pavement. She hurried after me.

"Oh, come on! You know it's not like that, you're practically my sister!"

"Yeah, because sisters ditch each other for people they barely know! And anyway, what makes you so sure they'd even choose you? For all you could know, they could choose anyone else, even me!"

She stiffened. That had crossed a line. I knew what she could say, that I was too much of a fuck-up to be chosen. That she was perfect and I was next to nothing in everyone's eyes.

But she was too nice, so instead she said; "even if they did want you, you'd refuse…right?"

"Damn straight, I'm not one of them, but, " I paused, weighing my words carefully in my mind, "what're you gonna do if—_when_ they choose you, drop me?"

"No! I'm going to balance my old life with my new one."

"Please, spare me."

"I'm completely serious! I'm gonna be different from them."

"So explain to me, why you're doing this again?"

She sighed "Kieran. I'm in love with him."

"Right. And you have spoken to him exactly how many times?"

"…Well, never… but we have physical chemistry…" she added hastily when she saw the look on my face.

"Well that's promising," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, that she apparently didn't catch, because she continued talking.

"Then there's the fact that whenever I pass him, I feel this… almost energy radiating between us. Like I know when he's in a room before I even see him because of it."

I had nothing to say about that, because, secretly, I felt the same electricity coming from him, but it's directed towards me, not Emily.

She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped short when a green truck slowed beside us, matching our pace. Then, as if on que, Kieran rolled down his window.

"Speak of the devil" I mumbled under my breath.

His mouth quirked up at the corners as if he had heard me, "wanna ride?" he asked.

"Sure," I heard Emily answer breathlessly "but only if Salem can come too."

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking her… Salem, was it?" his tone had gone from rude, to sweet again.

When I said my name, I couldn't stop myself from meeting his gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily's jaw drop.

"No" my voice came hoarse "but Em—"

"I just told her that the offer wasn't for her" he snapped. His tone had done a complete 180 again. _What the hall was his problem?_ He stared at me a few more seconds before speeding away.

…

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I could feel her anger and it radiated in hot wave off of her body. Kieran had flat-out snubbed her. And what was worse, he chose me _over_ her. We parted ways without saying goodbye, and I made my way through the crowd of kids. A pair of eyes caught mine, and, instead of looking away, Kieran eyes held mine, their expression unreadable. I felt my face grow hot and I had to break away, almost running over someone. After shouting my apologies, I looked back, but Kieran was gone.

…

When I made it to art, those eyes caught mine again and I felt my heart stutter. There he was, with the other members of his clique, Demetri and Briare. I was halted at one by their beauty. Briare had paper white skin with gray eyes, high cheekbones and closely cropped white-blond hair. Demetri, on the other hand, was the exact opposite, his dark curls rested against his olive skin, with warm amber eyes and Romanesque features. I looked away from them and examined the room for vacant seats.

"You can sit with us, Salem." Kieran said, motioning to the empty chair across from him.

My legs felt like lead as I walked over to them. My heart gave another stutter. I felt strangely self-conscious next to them. But then again, they looked like models while I stood at a whopping 5'3", with black eyes and short dark hair, freckles, and the figure of a 10-year-old boy. I avoided their curious stares, and sat down, to my dismay, my feet didn't reach the ground. Glancing upwards, I saw Demetri smiling at me and Kieran hiding his eyes underneath his hair.

"Salem, right?" I flinched as Demetri addressed me "I'm Demetri, this is Briare, and I think you already metKieran."  
I looked at him and attempted to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

His grinned widened "I heard that he offered you a ride to school and you refused, because he wouldn't bring your friend along."

"And…?"

"He's sulking, because he's so used to getting his way."

I looked at Kieran, who was still carefully looking away.

"Were starting off the year with portraits" the teacher said loudly "you will draw the person sitting across from you over the next week, then your partner will be drawing you. Discuss amongst yourselves as to who's going first. Go."

My mind started screaming at me.

"I'll draw you first." Kieran said.

I didn't argue.


	3. II

**A/N; okay, so chapter two of the new improved, (well I hope so) shades of gray! My chapters are a bit longer now, so some of you guys should be happy about that. XD**

**Oh, btw; when this story id finished, I'm changing the title to **_**Grayscale**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

As the weeks went by, everything started to get stranger. Emily's relationship and mine patched up, but lately it seemed to be hanging by a thread. To my relief, she refused to talk about my newfound popularity. Whenever someone mentioned, what I referred to now as "the clique", she changed the subject. I was very happy to follow along with this, as it was the only time I could get away from the subject. The classmates had taken to constantly asking my questions about them; "What are they like? Is Demetri nice? Does Briare model? Are Briare and Demetri going out? Are Briare and _Kieran_ going out? Is Kieran single? Is Demetri?"

Yadda yadda yadda…

I was ready to tear me hair out. It infuriated me, how popular I'd become, just because they _talked _to me! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs every time someone came up to me with a new question. I had half a mind to tell the clique to fuck off, just so I'd be left alone. But, unfortunately, like every other girl in the school, I'd started to develop a crush on Kieran. Honestly, I couldn't see how someone wouldn't, seeing as he was over the moon, drop-dead beautiful. Careless sand-colored hair, grass green eyes, sharp cheekbones, a straight nose and perfectly shaped lips. I mean, one couldn't help notice those things when I had to draw him for 85 minutes every morning. He'd never speak, just remained perfectly still, his eyes boring into mine, while I blushed every 5 seconds, and kept messing up, not doing his face justice. On the final day, everyone in the class had finished but me. During the last five minutes, the teacher announced;

"Those of you who are not finished with your portraits" he glanced at me "will have to make plans with your partner to finish it over the weekend."

Demetri turned to me "you should come over to our house so we all can get to know each other better."

"Whose house?".

"Mine, Kieran's and Briare's."

"You all live together?" I sputtered, feeling my face go red again.

He grinned at me, and I did a double take. Shaking my head, I told myself _get a grip Salem, you're losing it._

His smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"I thought is saw… never mind."

He looked at me strangely, but went on "well, I'm eighteen, so I can live on my own, Briare's emancipated, so, to save money, we share a place, and Kieran just… doesn't get along with his parents, but they send money to him, so he helps pay for everything too."

Something about that didn't sit right with me, but I pusher the feeling to the back of my mind, and focused on the fact that I had to face now, the one I'd been trying to ignore for over a week now. I was the fourth. They'd chosen me. _I don't want this. It's Emily's thing. _She'd hate me. Our friendship wasn't worth that. But, still, I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be untouchable, to be looked at the way Emily had described. To get close to Kieran. To actually have a chance to…_ no, Emily's your best friend, she likes him, this is what she wanted. _Then the other voice in my head decided to but in. _Ah,_ it whispered, _ what she wanted wouldn't matter if you were better than she was._ The ball rang, and I jumped.

"Tell us whether you're coming or not during lunch, sit with us, kay?" Demetri said.

I started to gather my things as Briare and Demetri left. Kieran lingered and my heart started to pound against my rib cage.

"Please come" he breathed into my ear, before placing his cold lips on my neck. At once the vision of Demetri with fangs filled my head.


	4. III

**A/N; chapter threeeee of **_**Shades of Gray**_ **v. 2.0**

**As always, R&R.**

All the time between art and lunch seemed to pass in indecent haste. Before I knew it, the other students were herding me into the cafeteria. Trying to go in the opposite direction was like trying to go up a waterfall, impossible. I considered sitting with Emily for about a fraction of a second, but when I met her gaze at her us table, I decided that that was out of the question, beneath their glare, her eyes were bloodshot, and her eyelashes clung together with tears. I abruptly turned around and saw Demetri beckoning me over. My mind played a quick tug of war between running for it and joining them. Guess which side won? I walked over like a zombie, and sat down across from Briare. Kieran moved his seat near mine. My heart stuttered.

"So" he asked quietly, his lips inches away from my ear "are you to join us this weekend?"

I inched away from him; his cool breath on my neck was almost too much too bare and looked at Briare, she was, unsurprisingly, looking in the opposite direction, but she was more alert than she made aware, statuesque in her stillness, eyes focused on one point. Then my eyes were dragged to Demetri, who, unlike usual, wasn't smiling, his expression hard and serious. I focused back on Kieran's cool green eyes, then closed mine and saw tear-filled navy blue ones.

" I'm sorry, I have to-" I stood up and ran for it, tripping over my own feet. Other students were staring at me, but I didn't care, I had to get away from them. My unspoken 'yes' seemed to hang in the air behind me.

…

I sprinted to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in the first stall I reached. I couldn't do it. It would hurt Emily too much. I heard the door open and pulled my legs up so that I was sitting cross-legged on the toilet. From underneath the stall door I saw two pairs of heel-clad feet. I listed closely, scarcely allowing myself to breathe.

"Did you just see that?" asked girl A.

"No, what happened?"

"Some freshmen, Salem something, was just asked to go over to _their_ house, and she said

_No_!"

Girl B snapped her gum "you're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not, I heard the entire thing. They asked her to hang out, and she just got up and left. They looked pissed when she was gone."

"Why the hell would anyone do that? I'd do _anything_ to get my hands on Kieran Rathborne."

"Well, you know that chick Emily?" my heart skipped when I heard her name.

"Tall blond, faker than Pam An's tits?" I instantly felt anger bubble in my stomach. Who were they to call anyone fake?

"Yeah, well apparently she was the prime candidate, and Salem follows her round like a lost puppy, even though Emily trashed her constantly behind her back, calling her weird and stuff."

"No shit" said B thoughtfully. She paused " so, I'm guessing that Salem was trying to be a good friend…"  
"Mmhmm, which, in a way, is really sad, 'cuz Emily's such a bitch."

They then left, still gossiping about my life. I slid down and heaved up what little I had in my stomach.

…

I skipped the rest of day without really deciding to. I didn't want to believe what those bimbos said, but I couldn't help but have everything start to click in my mind. Emily never introduced me to her friends, even though she was popular, she was always busy whenever I wanted to go to the mall or do something that involved us going out in public, and when she did go to the mall, she always 'forgot' to invite me. She never let me sit with her and ignored me in the hallways. I suddenly felt lonelier then I'd ever felt before. As tears started to well in my eyes, a familiar green truck pulled up beside me.

The passenger door opened.

"Get in" Kieran said curtly.

I got in.


	5. IV

**R&R?**

**

* * *

  
**

We rode in silence. I could look at him, I was too busy trying not to hold back my tears.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice was soft as ash.

I gave up and started balling. He pulled over and got out of his truck. My passenger door opened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. Still crying, I followed him. We sat down on the grass. He watched me cry for a moment before pulling me into a close embrace. I could scarcely believe what was happening. I felt betrayed, guilty and elated at the same time. Kieran grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Why are you crying?"

"N-Nothing, just… stupid stuff…"

"Anything that makes you this upset isn't stupid, tell me what's going on."

I took a gasping breath and started from the beginning, and told him everything, even the stuff about Briare, Demetri and him. It was a test. If he wasn't going to be disdainful about this, then I trusted him, if he made fun of me, I didn't, simple as that. When I finished talking, he didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Stupid, right?" I said with a weak laugh.

"No, on the contrary, you're very wise for you're young age."

I feigned being offended, "young? You're like a year older than me?"

"I'm older than I look."

"How old are you then?"

He ignored my question "you know why we didn't choose Emily?"

I shrugged.

"Because you're better than her. From the moment I saw you I…" he trailed off, his gaze flickering from my eyes to my mouth.

"You what?" my voice came out husky.

Before I could think, his lips were on mine, softly at first, but they became more urgent, his tongue sweeping the inside of my mouth. My last thought was _my first kiss_ before I forgot everything but him.

…

When he pulled his mouth away, the sky was tinted with pink and orange.

"Come, we're near my house." He stood up, holding out his hand.

"Actually" I said, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull me up "I better get home" I tried to pull my hand away, but he didn't let go.

"Please don't go" his voice turned pleading.

I didn't say anything.

"You don't even know where you are, we're miles away from the school."

"Then take me home."

"No."

I looked at him like he was insane.

"Come on, we're going" he pulled my hand roughly. When I didn't move he pulled even harder, I landed across his back, and he latched his arms around my legs.

"Put me down!" I yelled, punching his back.

"Hold on" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wha-?" he started running, sprinting. Going to fast, faster than humanly possible. Then it hit me. They weren't human. My thoughts flickered back to the image of Demetri with fangs. _No, _I said to myself,_ it's impossible, isn't it?_ It had to be my eyes, my stupid eyes, playing tricks on me. I felt his feet slow beneath me and the images around me came into focus. We were about 100 yards away from an old looking, two story, white house.

"Where are we? Where have you taken me?"

"Shh, relax, that's my house" he said soothingly, rubbing my back. I shrugged him off.

"Take me home. Right. Now. I don't know who you think you are but-" he silenced me by crushing his lips against mine. This kiss had none of the gentleness as the one before. I felt my back brush up against the bark of a tree. I let out a muffled scream and started pounding against his back. He didn't seem to notice. After a while I gave up, letting my arms fall limp against my sides, silent tears streaming down my face. He put his knees in between my legs and I started to struggle again. _Oh god, I'm gonna be raped._ This time, instead of ignoring my feeble attempts to fight him off, he grabbed my wrists with one hand and held them above my head. He used the other hand to cover my mouth. That's when the biting began. He trailed down to my throat and started to nibble at my skin, gradually biting harder. I felt my skin break and I cried out, but it was useless, I was getting weaker by the second. He pulled away from me. I saw my blood on his lips. He moved his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Because we chose you" he breathed, I saw his teeth. _Fangs._ Everything went black and the flames engulfed me.


	6. V

**A/N; yeah its been forever, but at least I'm writing again.**

I was on fire, burning into oblivion. It could have been seconds or years, I didn't know, I'd lost all sense of time, or thought, or taste, or sight. I could only feel the white-hot flames licking every inch of my body. But, no matter how much mind numbing pain I went through, I still _wouldn't die_. I wanted to, but my body, despite being weak with hurt, wouldn't give my soul up. So I waited. And hoped. It was all I could do.

…

Gradually, the pain started to die down. I could feel what felt like a cool hardwood floor against me belly, and the vibrations of footsteps through that floor. The pain, now a dull ache, had shrunk, only affecting my throat, which felt as dry and brittle as an autumn leaf. I could breath, but it felt unnatural, like breathing through a snorkel under water. So I stopped, not feeling the need to. I counted to 120, and still felt fine. Then my hearing returned and I found that everything was much too loud. I could hear voices that were supposed to be hushed as clearly as if they were yelled into my ear.

"She's not breathing."

"well, maybe it's hard, I remember when I was first born, it was uncomfortable, I only bothered to when I needed to talk."

"I wonder if her hearings returned yet?"

"Salem, if you can hear us, take a breath."

Annoying as it was, I forced myself to breathe. Soon after I felt myself being turned over by unseen hands. That was when I realized I had no control of my body. I tried to move my arms, but they felt like lead, and consequently, wouldn't move. I tried again with my other limbs, but to the same effect. Not even my pinky toe would budge.

"Salem, you will regain the movement of your body soon. But you need to feed. I guarantee you'll feel much better after you do."

I heard a small gasp and the sound of flesh being sliced open. A sweet tasting liquid was then trickled onto my lips and down my throat, soothing it. The next thing I knew, I was able to move my mouth. I wrapped my teeth around the cut, feeling them sink into skin and drank with all my might. After I had my fill I fell into blissful unconsciousness.

…

I woke with a start. My body felt heavy. I tried to move my finger and felt relief flood over me when it twitched. _I could move_. I tried to remember what had happened, where I was, but my memory was blank.

I could vaguely recall being in pain, but not why. And kissing, but not who. I sifted through my thoughts, trying to come up with more, but every time I thought I had something, it fell away from me, like water through fingers. I started to get a headache. The more I tried to remember, the more my head hurt. Then I felt it, a burning ache in my throat. I t was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I needed something to drink. Sitting up, my head let out a particularly painful throb.

I let out a breath, that I hadn't known I was holding. But the breath felt odd. I waited for the need to breathe, but it didn't come. That was when the freaking out started. I stood up, but felt dizzy as soon as I was upright, and stumbled. I didn't let it stop me. I kept walking, spotted a door, and, despite not knowing where it led to, and opened.

It revealed a boy with sandy hair lying, shirtless on a daybed, reading a book. _Kieran_. All at once, every memory of the day before came flooding back to me. He was the one I kissed. His voice was the one I heard when I was burning. I clutched the doorframe for support as a new wave of lightheadedness hit me.

"Salem," he said, "what are you doing? You're not supposed to be awake yet. Sit down, you're still so weak." He held out his hand. I took it, and he gently pulled me to the bed.

"Are you thirsty?"

I nodded.

He took a small pocketknife and held it against his skin.

"Wait, what are you doing-?"

He just looked at me as the edge sliced into his skin. Then the smell hit me, instead of smelling coppery and bitter, the blood smelled heavenly, beyond description.

"You want it, don't you?"

I didn't answer, not being able to take my eyes off of the red fluid leaking out of his arm. Then I felt a sharp pain in my gums, and my eyeteeth started to elongate, becoming razor sharp.

"What's happening to me?" I whimpered.

"Shh, its okay. Just drink, I'll explain everything afterwards."


End file.
